Corpse Collector
'''Corpse Collector '''is the third arc to take place in the roleplay and the second multifaction arc, occuring after Raiding the Railroad. With the recent decrease of suicide rates in the 20th Ward, Anteiku has decided to investigate what has been changed in 20th Ward only to discover that the Inquisitors hired their own members along with some faction-less people to collect suicide victims' body parts. Summary As Anteiku employees were investigating certain territories, they would either discover the looters already attempting to steal the suicide victims' corpses, or get ambushed by the said looters. Fights had a variety of opponents in terms of number. * TERRITORY 1: Smiles (Jack Conklin) and Dragonfly (Aihara Takahiro) VS The Fostered Ghoul (Zhao Sun), The Corpse Thief (Xeno Akizaki), and Lobster (Tadashi Hisakawa) * TERRITORY 2: Jam Koyoto and the Spring-heeled Jack (Akane Hayashi) VS Specter (Hayato Yoshikune), Lotus (Ryu Hanazawa), and Willow (Automne Primme) * TERRITORY 3: Jumping Spider (Yutaka Kirino) VS Raven (Maggie Koumoto) and Black Widow (Saino Rei) * TERRITORY 4: Queen (Ayano Morino) VS Isadora Tricot * TERRITORY 5: Cheshire (Sierra Gray) VS Gemini (Nikki Futago) and Ayame Kido Territory 1 Tadashi, Xeno, and Zhao encountered Jack and Aihara as they were in the middle of moving the body of a suicide victim who had jumped off of a bridge. The Anteiku employees attempted to negotiate with them only to quickly realize that they would have to resort to violence. Jack ran away with the corpse into a drainage tunnel as Xeno and Zhao pursued him, leaving Tadashi to keep Aihara occupied. Tadashi and Aihara's fight was almost evenly matched, but the outcome was leaning more towards Tadashi as Aihara attempted to catch up with the three ghouls. Tadashi prevented Aihara from catching up with them, and as the fight continued Tadashi offered Aihara a job at Anteiku with the permission of Nikki, and in exchange he called off his two comrades and they retreated. Xeno and Zhao caught up with Jack, and began to fought him while attempting not to destroy the body. The fight between the three was leaning towards an Anteiku victory, but Xeno and Zhao were called off by Tadashi with Nikki's permission, and Jack got away with the body. This was a victory for The Inquisitors. Territory 2 Akane Hayashi and Jam Koyoto discovered a suicide victims corpse in an alley, and as they were about to obtain it they were interrupted by Hayato Yoshikune, Ryu Hanazawa and Automne Primme. The Anteiku employees attempted to negotiate with the two mercenaries, but after a short amount of time it broke into a fight. Early in the fight it was revealed than Akane was a chimera, as she used her Ukaku to try to overwhelm Hayato. Jam survived his attempted flashbang suicide bomb (don't question it) and Automne attempted to escape with the corpse. Automne's escape was cut short by Akane, who prevented her from escaping. Akane, Autoumne and Hayato decided to split the corpse, allowing Akane to leave with half of the body. Jam pursued Ryu, after a very very long fight Ryu escaped. Territory 3 Yutaka was already in the territory as he was picking a corpse and attempt to leave normally. Saino and Maggie were hiding from him as they were planning their strategy for retrieving the corpse back. They decided to make an ambush as Yutaka spat a finger into the bushes. Saino then explained to Maggie that she would signal her when it was time to get him while Maggie was observing both of them as Saino appeared in front of Yutaka. Initially, Saino was trying to peacefully talk with Yutaka before Maggie intervened with her kagune ready and held Saino back, suspicious about possible reactions from Yutaka. Yutaka got agitated as he warned both Anteiku employees to bring him something or leave, which resulted into Saino interfering both Maggie and Yutaka. She explained their need for the corpse that Yutaka has been holding and attempted to peacefully negotiate before Maggie attempted to threaten their opponent if he either didn't oblige or didn't attempt to negotiate. Yutaka realized everything as he nervously laughed while his kagune erupted from his lower back as they clicked into the ground. He explained his situation with the contract as he offered half of the corpse to Anteiku if he could leave peacefully, which both Saino and Maggie agreed with that term. They proceeded to get their own share of the corpse as the three of them went onto their paths after the peaceful encounter with no injuries or casualties. Territory 4 Ayano was moving around the territory to attempt in finding a corpse as Isadora was also in the same area, smelling a possible enemy in her horizon. After some seconds, Ayano noticed Isadora's blonde hair, instantly recognizing as she questioned Isadora's allegiance with Inquisitors. Isadora lied to her as Ayano took it and offered some limbs for both of them to share to bring back for Inquisitors, resulting into Isadora agreeing and shared the corpses' limbs. They then walked their separate ways to their respective locations with no injuries or casualties. Territory 5 Sierra was alone in the territory as she was looking for the corpses to bring for Inquisitors while thinking of her guilt for not being with Anteiku. She then picked up the corpse and holstered it on her back while attempting to leave before Nikki and Ayame appeared to investigate around, finding Sierra in an awkward situation. Sierra was shocked as she witnessed both Anteiku members, Nikki especially, were right in front of her, witnessing her act against their philosophy. She then admitted about her work for the Inquisitors while feeling fear towards her opponents. Nikki, along with Ayame, was confused but for him, his anger also raised gradually after realizing that the Inquisitors were responsible for the disruptions in 20th Ward. Nikki then started to attempt to explain the importance of such corpses for Anteiku as Sierra admitted that she was doing it for the money, which was exactly the answer Ayame expected. Both Nikki and Ayame started to persuade Sierra into leaving Inquisitors as Nikki offered more financial options for her, while pleading to bring over the corpse to them. It was slowly failing though as Sierra started to fear Nikki's apparently gradual anger towards her. Ayame attempted to comfort Sierra before Nikki started to discuss more about Anteiku's need for the corpses along with an attempted analysis towards Sierra's actual wishes and explanation for why she has been doing what she did for the Inquisitors. He also briefly opened up about his past-self as he ripped off his mask to reveal the fact that we also cried while explaining. As the result, Sierra started to fear Nikki even more as she took a step back and aimed her gun towards his head, clarifying more of her personal wishes while being terrified. Ayame didn't know how to react as all she felt were numbness along with thoughts about her family and friends. Suddenly, Nikki pleaded for Sierra to shoot him, testing her while actually trusting that she would do the right thing. Sierra, persuaded by her thoughts, then proceeded to shoot Nikki as all of the sudden, he quickly formed a kakuja mask around his face, blocking the incoming bullet. Both Ayame and Sierra were shocked as Sierra got reminded by her mother which angered her and started to unload her pistol's full clip towards Nikki's mask while he was walking slowly towards her. She ran out of bullets and reloaded a final clip while Ayame was stealthy moving around them to get the corpse as Nikki was distracting her. Nikki reached to Sierra as he proceeded to hug her, which was an attempt to calm her down. It didn't work too well as Sierra warned that she saw Ayame picking up the corpse, which made her stop moving until Nikki noticed and released Sierra while disarming her pistol before fully destroying it. Nikki bluntly stated for her to control herself as Sierra proceeded to sob on his shoulder while Ayame started crying from all the tension and attempted violence. Nikki proceeded to ask both of them to get back to Anteiku as they agreed. He carried Sierra on his back as she was too exhausted to move while having a corpse on his shoulder to help Ayame. Before fully leaving the area, Nikki requested Ayame to keep his kakuja mask a secret as she quickly accepted before they departed the territory with the full corpse and Sierra. Outcomes * TERRITORY 1: Aihara Takahiro joined Anteiku in exchange for the corpse. * TERRITORY 2: The two groups split the corpse in half after a long fight, and both sides were successful. * TERRITORY 3: Both parties have shared the corpse equally as they went off with no violent incident. * TERRITORY 4: Isadora lied to Ayano about her allegiance with Inquisitors, resulting into both of them sharing the corpses as they went off with no violent incident * TERRITORY 5: Exhausted Sierra was carried by Nikki back to Anteiku along with the full corpse that Ayame kept secure. No casualties or injuries were caused. Category:Arcs